Sasha Drozdov
by Archiepoke123
Summary: I had a pretty bad life. When people see me, they see a hyperactive, quirky weirdo who doesn't care what people think but is friendly to everyone. Including Declan Ozera. I didn't know what it was about him but he had my heart pumping. What started out as a simple crush became the most important thing in the world to me. But we both have secrets about our pasts. But I don't care.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I'm alive. You probably know me from my Motorcity fanfiction which I might finish soon. But here is the prologue for a new Vampire Academy story I want to write. The prologue is just mainly for new Vampire Academy fanfiction readers that aren't familiar with everything.**

 **Prologue**

I bet you're human. Guess what human: vampires exist. And before you ask, no, they do not sparkle in the sun. They just become weak. And tired. But trust me, vampires are no weaklings. Something you probably don't know is that there are three kinds of vampires. The Moroi are usually tall, skinny, and paler than pale but with beautiful features. I don't think there is such thing as an ugly Moroi.

Anyway, Moroi are incredibly cool since they have the power to control the elements. Every Moroi has the ability to control all of the elements but they specialize in one particular element. And a few years back we discovered that there is one more element that Moroi can control: spirit. Spirit is a powerful element that isn't derived from nature but actually through the soul of a Moroi. That's why when Moroi use too much spirit, they can become crazy. Crazy Moroi are not fun. At all.

Then we have dhampirs. Yeah you guessed it, we're half Moroi, half human. I also happen to be a dhampir. My mom was a dhampir. Yeah something weird about dhampirs is that two dhampirs cannot have a baby but we'll get back on that. When a Moroi and a dhampir have a baby, they become dhampirs but no one knows why. But dhampirs don't usually have the height and paleness of the Moroi but we do have awesome reflexes, heightened senses, and some pretty good strength and speed. Not to mention we look prettier than humans but that's just genetics.

And then we have the Strigoi. Shudder. They are scary with a capital S. For Strigoi. Giggle. But Strigoi are no joke. They are more like stereotypical vampires. They can't go out in sunlight otherwise they burn, they're pale as hell, and they also happen to be immortal. Not to mention they're cold blooded killers who have strength and speed like you wouldn't believe. But dhampirs train to kill them. They can be killed three ways: decapitation, fire, and stabbed in the heart with a silver stake. No one wants to be unprepared for a Strigoi. I speak with experience.

The Strigoi are the worst but I will fight them and I will-

Hey don't hit me there! Declan, get back here! Boys. As I was saying, I will fight Strigoi and I will win. Now I'm off to murder a douche. Where did I put that stake?

 **What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it. The actual story will begin next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**My mind is filled with hope for this story since Declan is my name crush of the day. Wouldn't you people love to know a man named Declan? Well this Declan is going to be Christian Ozera glorified child. Declan is an Ozera after all. I do not own Vampire Academy or Christian Ozera even though that's my goal in life. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Lots of people hate this day. But honestly I don't mind it. What day you ask? Well the first day of school, of course. Now I bet you people are asking, "Who is this beautiful, intelligent, crazy girl who doesn't mind school?" Before I answer that question let me just say that I don't really see myself as beautiful but I am definitely a smart nutter which is never a good combo. Now I bet you guys are just thinking I'm weird in the head. Don't worry guys, any thoughts you have about me being any synonym to weird and crazy is most likely true. Just to let you know.

But back to the topic, this crazy bona fide psycho goes by the name of Sasha Drozdov. Cool name right? Insert sarcastic tone here. It's just soooo… Russian. I mean I got nothing against Russians and I'm just happy my name isn't something like Vasilisa (oh great Moroi queen forgive me) but something like Alex or Sierra would make me just a bit less bitter. In St. Vladimir's, lots of sentences where Sasha Drozdov appears in are usually not friendly. At all. People be bitches.

But if they'd been through what I've been through, they would understand why I have absolutely no interest in being friends with people that put the Mean Girls to shame. Give me a pimply girl with her face in a book over the Conta twins and I'll die happy. Yeah Lila and Liza Conta are the epitome of blonde, bombshell bitches. They're all like, "Oh we're third half-cousins of the the Conta prince" or "My father paid for these tits". The second one was more of a hunch but a skinny Moroi can never have girls those big so kudos to my brain. It's like being a 5'3, brunette with a curvalicious body is as likable as a leper in the Conta twins' book. My body is not exactly as slender and tall as Lila and Liza, but I'd take my body no other way since my dhampir blood didn't exactly give me the height gene. Again, I'm not bitter.

Soooo not looking forward to seeing the twins this year. But they don't make school that bad. They ignore me, I ignore them, win-win. But I'm awesome so technically lose-win. But this year is actually going to be fun. I'm only 16 and a novice so I still got another year until I leave school but that doesn't mean I'm eager to graduate. I am not looking forward to the field experience. Bad shit happens when I'm put on the spot. But it's still a year away so I'm not scared. Much.

I'm in my dorm and I already know I'm pretty much not gonna leave much. I'm not exactly big on parties or alcohol. I read about hangovers and they do NOT sound fun. My room just has simple white walls, my bed with my ultra cozy blue and purple sheets, pillow and blanket, a dresser with my minimal amount of clothes and shoes, and a table with my laptop. Aka my baby. There also happens to be an entire wall of bookshelves that were custom built for me. Thanks Daddy!

I was just about to sit on comfy heaven when my roomate barged and and tackled me all, 5'10 of her.

"Ooomph," was my dignified response to Hurricane Julia. You see now she has a cool name. Was that my spine?

"Omigod, omigod I've missed you bitch!," was my friend's super friendly greeting. But I missed her too.

"Yeah bitch, how you've been?," I asked back after she released me. Let's take a moment to take this in. My BFF was wearing a dopey grin while looking down at my petite frame in the most ridiculous pajamas I've ever seen.

"Is that a tutu?", I asked. 'Cause there were no other words for it. Picture the frumpiest, fuzziest pink robe with some kind of frills at the waist and that was what my best friend was wearing.

"Yep!", she said like she was proud of the damn thing. Luckily Julia was so beautiful and awesome that she pulled it off. Julia is like the complete opposite of Lila and Liza in terms of personality. In terms of appearance they could be evil triplets. Julia has a tall frame, with the typical skinny paleness of all Moroi with the most dazzling golden hair falling down her back and shining ocean blue eyes. Did I mention she was tall? Because she was. As a short girl I have a tendency to be a little envious of people in general, but Julia unfortunately did not get gracefulness that came with her height. The only person clumsier than Julia in high heels is yours truly barefoot on solid ground.

"So did you get your schedule yet?", I asked her. I hope we had some classes together.

"Yeah I did. I also got yours too," my glorious friend said. She and her frumpy pj's left the room for a minute before she came back with two pieces of paper. I looked both our schedules over and I saw we shared a few classes together.

"You're actually taking Culinary Science this year?", Julia asked me.

"You know I love to cook. One of us has to since someone who won't be named can actually burn water," I said. Julia and cooking equals Chernobyl. Not to mention that she specializes in fire and though it was a good idea to practice that and cooking at the same time. Nearly lost my eyebrows.

"The recipe said 25 minutes so sue me if I wanted it faster," the big baby whined. Although Julia wasn't a royal Moroi doesn't mean she's not a teenager.

"Whatever. Besides I heard that the teacher was actually a chef so that class is going to be fun," I said. I really did enjoy cooking.

"At least we have Precalculus together. Math is so not my strong suit," Julia said. Anything involving numbers turns my normally bright bestie into a dunderhead. She was good with words. That's why I noticed she chose Creative Writing.

"C'mon girl it's time to get ready for school. Shower's free," Julia said before she left the room. Thank God she took a shower already because that girl loves her hair. At least she's not that big on makeup. I took a nice long shower where I may or may not was singing and brushed my teeth before going into my room and putting on some underwear and a bra. I was in a good mood so I put on my favorite pants that were basically non denim blue cotton jeans with a Falling in Reverse shirt. Ahh Ronnie. To top off the outfit, I put on my light blue converse and I was ready to go. I grabbed my bag and left the room where Julia was waiting at the front door. She was going casual like me only she was wearing actual jeans with a striped crop top that only exposed an inch above her waist. And now that I was looking at it closer-

"Is that my shirt?", I asked her. I would recognize that black spot anywhere. She looked down and blushed a bit because she did in fact steal my shirt.

"Hey I'm sorry but this shirt is comfy and it looked really good with these jeans," was her defense. She did look good though. Usually that shirt was a tight fit on me but on her it looked loose and flowy with her skinny figure. I just decided to drop it and walked out the door with Julia on my heels.


	3. Chapter 2

**Declan Ozera is finally here! My soulmate, er Sasha Drozdov's that is. But for all intents and purposes he's mine. I own him and mostly everyone that's a student. Lots of our favorite characters will be mentioned including Christian Ozera (mostly Christian Ozera). If it hasn't been guessed yet, I have a minor obsession with him. Nothing major or anything so do not call any asylums. I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! Anywhooo let's get to the story and Declan Ozera.**

 **Chapter 2**

God must really hate me since I have Precalculus first thing in the morning. I guess He wants me to get my most boring class out of the way before I get to the good stuff. And by that I mean more classes and training my ass off so I won't die if I run into any Strigoi. Sometimes it really sucks being a dhampir.

And then I saw who was in my class and now I think it sucks to be a dhampir when I am in the same room as _people_ I want to kill. Julia and I literally take one step into the room and I see red. I officially now think God wants to punish me. Why would I think that, you ask? Well that's because Lila and Liza are with me. How they passed classes is beyond me since the only thing they pay attention to is gossip. If you were wondering, throughout the past couple of years, they changed the curriculum so the Moroi could train their elements as weapons so to do that the school board just allowed dhampirs and Moroi to have classes together in the beginning of the day. And the biggest asshole also happens to be here as well. Matthew Sampson. I may spew a lot of venom about the Conta twins but Matthew really pushes my buttons.

He wouldn't be so bad if he had a better personality and didn't have it out for me. When we were 14 he asked me out on a dare and since he was such a god in his own opinion he wouldn't even dare to think I would say no. But I did. I mean yeah he's pretty attractive with his tall, muscular body and perfectly styled black hair and green eyes but he was such a (insert curse here) even then so I didn't want to humiliate myself by accepting his "date". His asshole tendencies just increased as we grew up.

As soon as Julia and I were walking towards our seats in the front, I narrowly missed a spitball. I never said his maturity increased.

"Hey Sasha," he said in his deep voice. But since he pronounced my name as Say-sha, you can see why I don't like him much. Moron.

"Just ignore the douche, girl. He's just got nothing better to do since Tramp 1 refused to sleep with him again," Julia whispered. Tramp 1 and Tramp 2 is what she calls Lila and Liza since Julia caught her boyfriend making out with one then the other at a holiday party last year. Peter never saw that fireball coming.

"Trust me when I say that this is probably the nicest thing he's ever said to me. But I'll pay him back when I kick his ass later in training. That'll put some sparkle in my day," I said sarcastically. My days never sparkle.

"Hey it'll get better. Did you know that there's a new student today?", Julia asks. Then something to her right draws her attention and her jaw drops to the floor.

"What are you looking aaaa-?" was what I was trying to say before I saw what she was looking at. I bet we looked like the loose jaw twins. But that's because the most perfect specimen of man just walked in. He was pretty freaking tall (LUCKY!), had some broad shoulders but a pretty lean build and I bet he had a six-pack (yum!) underneath the dark t-shirt and leather jacket (nice!). He was also wearing some jeans that looked pretty great on him. And him from the neck up was hot as well.

His jaw was smooth shaven but very strong and square and his cheekbones were pretty high for a dude but they sure as hell didn't take away any manly appeal, that's for sure. His nose looked pretty straight for a dhampir since I assume we all break our noses at least once in our lives 'cause I sure did. His hair was pretty messy and shaggy since it grew past his ears. And that's when I saw his eyes. They were pure ice blue. And I knew that he was an Ozera. It didn't matter that his hair was dark brown instead of black but his eyes showed his lineage. He might be a dhampir but the Ozera blood was running in his veins. And I realized that I was so focused on his appearance that I didn't notice his expression. And he looked kind of bored and a little irritated since everyone's eyes were on him. I quickly looked away with my face heating up and waited for the teacher to show up. I heard the chair behind me slide against the floor so I knew that I was in front of the new guy. Yeeesh.

Julia sensed my discomfort and started snickering. So I kicked her. Tee-hee-hee.

"That was unnecessary," she whined. I just smirked. Then the teacher came in and class officially began.

The rest of the morning (evening?) before lunch was a little uneventful. After Pre-Calc (ughh) I left Julia to go to another newly integrated Moroi class which was Intermediate Guardian Combat Techniques. The St. Vladimir academy was _really_ enforcing Moroi guardian training. As soon as I entered the gym, I thanked my not-so-lucky stars that no one that I hated was in this class. But unfortunately I didn't really have much friends besides Julia so I was pretty much alone. That is until the new guy showed up.

Hottie McHotterson decided to ixnay the jeans and replace them with some sweatpants and he was wearing a wifebeater that confirmed my six-pack theory (YES!) but he was still wearing the why-the-hell-am-I-here expression on his very nice face. I noticed he walked a good distance away from the rest of the class as the teacher explained what we were going to do today. Since it was the first day of the new year, the Moroi and dhampirs were separated. Then we were just instructed to spar with someone and review the techniques we learned last year. Declan was matched with a dhamir boy who has like two heads shorter than him which meant he was REALLY freaking tall since I recognized his opponent and Arny was supposed to be 5'11.

My opponent was a dhampir girl who I think was named Alisha and she was an average looking, average height, average fighter. As soon as I saw her I recognized her weaknesses instantly. I immediately noticed that she would use her dominant hand to punch mostly and she was recovering from sort of leg injury since she was favoring her other leg and subtly winced when she leaned on her other. She was taller than me by a few inches so I had some access to her lower body and her eyes were focusing on my not-so-flat stomach which meant that she would underestimate my speed. I could be pretty damn fast. And she finally realized how fast I could be when she lunged and I was almost instantly to the side and I grabbed her arm and used her force to flip her over.

I barely broke a sweat when I dodged her attempt to trip me and I used that momentum to pin her to the mat. After three seconds I got off her and gave her my hand so we could start again. We fought for the next hour and she was a decent opponent since she got me on my butt a few times. But like I said she was recovering from an injury so it wasn't as hard as it could have been if she was fully healed. Both of our forms were pretty sloppy but we would both get better over time. As soon as class was over everyone was ready to get to their next which for me was Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 1. This class was still for novices only but the Moroi had a similar one to it only it focused more on using the elements for protection instead of just learning how to use it to control it.

By the time lunch came around, I was pretty much dead on my feet. Julia and I met up by the lunchroom and we sat at our usual table which was closer to the back. She already went to the feeders before we met up so wasn't that hungry whereas I was starving. The food being served wasn't that great but I sucked it up by getting a pizza and an apple with some water.

"So I heard that you had second period with the new guy. That true?," Julia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah it's true. What of it?" I asked nonchalantly even though I cheeks were getting hotter.

"You know what I'm asking smallfry. What was he like?" I didn't really know how to answer that. While I was fighting Alisha, I snuck a few glances at Declan and he was kicking some serious heiney. Not to mention sweat plus six-pack equaled swoon.

"Now if you must know Ms. Curiosity he was an exceptional fighter who could barely be beat. He also happened to not give a crap about any advice he was being given by the teacher," I told her coolly. I knew that I was still blushing. Julia did too.

"I don't know if it's me but I think little Miss. Sasha Drozdov has a crush," Julia said smugly. My face might have confirmed it because she just started to become hysterical with laughter. Then something to her left grabbed her attention. Her eyes were wide as hell and I had a hunch that the subject of our conversation was sitting there. I turned my head and there he was in all his leather jacket glory reading a book in the corner table at the back. Anytime someone would come near him he looked up with a hot but scary look that sent them scampering.

"You know what I heard? Apparently he had a pretty shitty past and doesn't like anyone at all. I don't think he even has any friends," Julia whispered. And I saw that in his eyes there was a glimmer of vulnerability that would then immediately be covered with the boredom that I recognized. And I had a feeling that our pasts were more alike than we both realized. Because I saw the same vulnerability in the mirror everyday. I think we both needed a friend to vent our vulnerability to and I swore that I would put some happiness in Declan Ozera's eyes. Even if it kills me.

 **Please review and follow. I could use some happiness myself. I love any kind of recognition and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 so please enjoy. Read and review and be aware that I don't own Vampire Academy. Just the characters in this story. Plus if I did own the story I would be married to Christian Ozera. Please give me feedback.**

 **Chapter 3**

After lunch was over, Julia and I had Chemistry class together which we were both decent at. Except for the fact that anything with numbers completely threw her off. Unfortunately I didn't have any of my afternoon classes with Declan which was too bad but it couldn't be helped. Seeing him again would have made my day better. As soon as the day was over, we both decided to go back to our dorm so we could relax. I heard that there was some sort of back to school party in another dorm but Julia and I weren't into the party scene.

More importantly I had a plan. I don't think it's the smartest plan but it's the only one I got. Declan was gonna be a hard nut to crack but I had a feeling with a lot of persistence and maybe some of my natural charm (*snort), I could be the best friend he's ever had.

"Hey Julia, I have to tell you something," I said as I barged in her room. She was on her bed watching something on youtube about hair and wasn't paying much attention to me. Her and her hair.

"Hey bitch I'm talking to you," I say a little louder. Julia sighed and paused her video then turned to me and gave me a what-do-you-want look. "Now that I have your attention I have something important to tell you," I tell her. She rolls her eyes and gives me her full attention.

"Oh and what is so important that you had to interrupt Julia Hair Time?" she asks me. At least she was talking to me.

"I want to become friends with Declan," I tell her. Her eyes bulge out of her head and her mouth opens and closes so she basically looks like a beautiful fish.

"Are you out of your mind? He'll literally chew you up and spit you out and you want to be friends with him?," she asks all in one breath. Before she tried to change my mind I started speaking again.

"Hear me out. He's new to school and he sits all alone and he doesn't get close to anyone and i get that. But my gut tells me that we're alike. In a lot of ways," I say. Her eyes soften and fill with understanding. Julia is the only one who knows what happened in my past and understood it when I try to find someone who's been through a similar ordeal.

"Are you sure he's been through what you've been through. You literally know nothing about him and rumors aren't always true," she reasoned. She had a point but when it comes to my past I knew what I was talking about.

"Trust me Julia. I've seen that look in his eyes that prove that he's been dealt a shitty hand in life. One victim can recognize the other," I say seriously. And what I said was true. I never went to any therapy to deal with what happened when I was younger because I didn't want to go through such a traumatic experience with some stupid shrink so I didn't have anyone to talk to who could truly understand. And that's why I wanted to befriend Declan. I don't say this out loud though. Cough-pride-cough.

"If you really want a friend like that so bad then write another fan letter to Christian Ozera," she suggests. She was being dead serious. I actually did write a fan letter to Christian Ozera when I was younger but I didn't send it because I figured he had better things to do than talk to me. Even though Christian does have the best idea of what I've been through. Our stories aren't precisely the same but they do have the same concept: we've lost our families to Strigoi in some way.

"Look Julia I know you're just looking out for me and I love you for that but honestly tell me how it feels for you to talk about my past," I say. She doesn't have a response for that as I thought.

"I will be honest and say that I've always had the ability to make friends but ever since the incident I'm not as social as I used to be. You're basically my only close friend and one of the only people I actually like at this school. If I can make friends with Declan then I know that the old me is still in their somewhere. But that doesn't mean we're going to any parties anytime soon. Baby steps and all that," I tell her.

"I just don't want to share you. Like you said, there are barely any likable people at this school and I'm scared that if you become friends with Declan you won't need me as much," she says. Her eyes glisten a bit and mine do too honestly.

"Oh bitchy-pie I will never ever replace you. Declan might be a friend that I need but you will always be my sister, confidante, and punching bag." I then give her a big hug. When I let go her eyes have dried up and have a determined gleam.

"Then you show Declan Ozera that it will be the stupidest thing on Earth if he rejects your friendship," she says. I throw a pillow at her head. But her words do have meaning. He might not want to be friends with me in the beginning but I'll show him what he's missing.

Rather than stay in my room for the rest of the day like loser, I decided to go to the school's library like a nerdy loser. People generally avoid the library because it's a place that no one would want to be caught dead in but I had a tendency to reject the status quo. Besides the fact that the library wasn't exactly the most popular area at the academy, I actually enjoyed sitting there and reading whatever book I have with me or get homework done or even sit there and contemplate life. School may have just started but it's never too early to think about your future.

I actually had a new book that I got as an early birthday present since it's next week so I decided to go to my favorite spot in the back of the library to read it. The area that I like is close to the encyclopedias and atlases and there was a table that I took good care of over there that I sat at when I come to visit here. But to my surprise I had a guest at my area. It was none other than Declan Ozera himself. He was reading another book that looked suspiciously like a graphic novel and was completely engrossed in it. Rather than being intimidated from my favorite spot, I sat in the seat across from him and started reading. I was a few pages in when instinct made me look up and I saw Declan looking at me with a slightly annoyed expression. Hey buddy, you decided to sit in my seat. I didn't say it out loud though. All I did on the surface was give him one of my most welcoming smiles and continue reading my book. I felt like his icy blue eyes were boring into my forehead. I sighed and just kept on reading.

"Don't mind me, just keep doing what you're doing," I said nonchalantly. My plan was to first show him that he doesn't intimidate me before I start persisting to be his friend. I don't want to seem desperate after all. I heard a manly sigh and I guessed Declan decided to read again. I'd get a word out of him sometime. Then I decided I was going to spark up some conversation.

"I'm happy you decided to to sit at this table. I put a lot of effort into making it look pretty," I said without looking up from my book. I didn't get any response but I didn't hear him move either so I decided to continue. "It takes a lot of work to make an old abandoned table look as good as this one does. Dust doesn't go away itself, you know." That time I did look up and saw that he was looking at me again. The annoyed expression hadn't left his face but if you look close I think you can see some amusement in his eyes. Ooh progress.

"Since it's rude to brag without introducing yourself, not that bragging is polite and all, I'm Sasha Drozdov. You might recognize me from 1st and 2nd period or maybe not since I don't talk much in class and I'd shake your hand but something tells me you won't accept it which I'm okay with and since I'm getting a little tired I'm gonna be heading back now. See you tomorrow", I said all in one breath. I bookmark my page and get up and head to the a bookshelf where I store my feather duster and clean the table. Dust just won't quit. I put my duster back in its place, gather my book and notice that Declan has been watching me the entire time with a bemused expression on his gorgeous male face.

"I told you dust doesn't clean itself", were my parting words before I start walking back to my dorm. Phase one is complete.

As soon as I got back to the dorm, I saw that Julia was wearing the monstrosity again. Now that I was looking at it more closely, it made her look a little bit like Barney, only hot pink.

"I see you didn't burn that thing yet. Shame," I said to her. She narrowed her eyes at me but continued focusing on her laptop again. She was watching some braid tutorial or something like that so I will probably be ignored for the rest of the night. I went back to my room and continued reading the book until the sun rose and then I went to sleep. Declan Ozera won't know what's coming.

 **Declan Ozera POV**

Sometimes it really sucks to be the new kid. People always look at you like you're some kind of exhibit at a zoo and it really pisses me off. Some of the chicks at this St. Vladimir's are just stuck-up bitches that think I'm shit on the bottom of their shoe but still look at me like I'm candy. Some asshole guys just stare at me like I'm competition. Not my fault that some of them can't fight like me. When you're an Ozera, people just naturally have something to hold against you. I don't let it bother me though. As I grew up, I stopped caring what people think of me and avoided people that have agendas.

But there's this one girl that I can't get off my mind: Sasha Drozdov. I noticed her immediately when I stepped into 1st period. The new curriculum that integrates Moroi and dhampirs into morning classes ensured that I would be stuck with a whole bunch of novices and some bitchy Moroi. But Sasha drew my interest. Yeah there were some attractive girls that I would've tried to hook up with in the past but this one girl blindsided me. Lots of the Moroi and even some of the damper girls looked at me with so much heat in their eyes that they looked freaking desperate. Sasha and her friend were looking at me with surprise but no lust. The blonde chick got rid of her surprise quickly and replaced it with suspicion which again isn't new since I was an Ozera. But Sasha looked at me with awe and even a little respect which was definitely new. That was part of the reason why I decided to sit behind her instead of near the annoying people. She was blushing as I was walking past her and I almost smirked. But I didn't let my amusement show because I hate being the center of attention so I made sure that my face had a pissed-off look that made everybody even more aware of my family name.

I still noticed her when I found her in 2nd period as well. Despite her innocent beauty that I admired in 1st period, during combat training she wasn't as innocent as she looked. One obvious thing about her is that she's a tiny little thing and that's saying something when you're 6'3. But she didn't let her lack of height keep her from being a good fighter. That little girl was kicking some serious ass with the cutest look on her face. She reminded me of a kitten.

Then at lunch, her and her blonde friend named Julia were sitting at a table near mine by themselves which told me that they were a little outcasted like me. It gave me some weird pride in them since they clearly don't give a shit about being a part of the crowd. Something told me that they could have potential to become very popular but they preferred to live in the shadows. Someone innocent like Sasha shouldn't be part of the shadows, especially since I was there. I would never let the darkness inside me touch someone like Sasha. My past made me to distrustful of people and I'd never make myself vulnerable.

My resolve crumbled a little when later on Sasha ended up sitting with me at the library. I didn't expect someone with obvious royal blood or such beauty to be so fond of books or cleaning because she adorably rambled on about how she takes care of the table we sat at while reading her book which she was really into. It let me observe her a little better. Her skin was naturally pale with a little tan from the summer and her eyes and hair were a similar chocolate brown color. Her lips were a lush pink that I definitely wanted to kiss, but I wouldn't. Something told me that her personality would make me worship her one day. She was clearly honest about her love for the table because the little weirdo dusted off her side of the desk before she left to her dorm. It gave me time to look at her delectable ass as her hips swayed naturally as she walked. But someone tainted like me would only bring her down. I'd keep her safe from a distance so my darkness won't corrupt her.

But I should have known better to underestimate the persistent little dhampir. Because one day I'd learn just how important she would become to me.

 **Yeah it seems a little cliche but there is a plot coming I promise so please read and review and just make me feel good about my life pleeeeeeaase. See yea later and remember that I don't own anything about this series. Toodles.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I actually got a review! Eep! I'm soooo happy. I don't even care that it's one person. It's a good start. Now I just have to write another chapter. I didn't mention this before but the purpose of the story is to go away from the seriousness that lots of Vampire Academy fanfictions have and just focus on the fact that these are teenagers and that epic world saving stuff doesn't alwaaaaays have to happen. Not that there won't be serious themes. This is Rated T. Now enjoy and please review and favorite and follow and make me the happiest person on earth. I don't own Vampire Academy.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Sasha POV_

 _I was hyperventilating. There was something wrong with my lungs and it was hard for me to breathe. My mommy told me that might mean I was having a panic attack. I never had one before. I didn't like it. I didn't know what was going on but something was wrong. I couldn't stop looking at the blood in the kitchen._

 _Mommy was so still. Her neck had little holes in them. But her neck also looked weird. Was it broken? It smelled weird here too. Was daddy being mean again? I didn't see him. I walked into the living room and then I saw him. He looked scarier than usual. He looked so white. And his eyes weren't brown like mine anymore. They were red. And they were glowing. The look on his face made me want to pee in my pants a little. But my mommy was a big, strong dhampir so I will be one too. I was only 5 but I knew where mommy hid the silver stake. But daddy was standing over its hiding spot._

 _Now he was coming towards me. He was walking so slowly. Then he lunged and I felt pain before I went to sleep._

 _The next part of the dream was one I didn't recognize. We were in a bar. No, the back of a bar. I wasn't supposed to be there but daddy took me here anyway. Nobody could see us since we were in the back and daddy told me if I screamed or made any noise he'd kill me. I remember making a squeak as he was dragging me here and he threw me into a wall. Softly enough to not kill but hard enough to make me know he was being serious. So I kept my mouth shut until he took me behind the bar and took us into the back door. There was a table there with two chairs and no windows. He dragged me next to the table and told me to stand there while he sat. A minute later and a woman walked in with a kid my age. Maybe a year older. His eyes were so blue…_

My eyes open and I sit up quickly. The dream went on longer than it usually did. It doesn't come every night but it usually happened the same. I remember my mother's dead body and my father. I usually wake up after that but the bar scene was new. After my dad kidnapped me, I lost two weeks of memory. The last thing I remember before waking up in a dumpster was when my dad lunged for me. The dumpster was somewhere a couple of miles away from my house in the middle of nowhere. The house I grew up in was a relatively small mansion in a fancy suburb of New York. I was supposed to go to the academy a couple of weeks later but obviously that didn't happen. The dumpster was in the alley from my dream. If only I could remember what happened after that.

I look at the picture frame on the shelf to the right of my bed. The Drozdovs and I were taking a picture two years after I was found. In the picture I was smiling for the first time since I was found. I started talking again the next day. My biological father may have turned Strigoi and kidnapped me but Misha Drozdov will always be my father. But I was 7 before I acknowledged him as my dad. I now look at the clock next to my bed and see that it was only an hour before sunset. School wouldn't start until a few hours later. I get out of bed and stretch. I avoid the mirror because my hair would give me a completely different kind of nightmare. I get in the shower and try to wash and untangle "the abomination" and just not think about what that recovered memory meant. Maybe it was those blue eyes.

I get out of the shower and try (*cough fail cough) to brush my hair but I give up after the fifth or sixth knot. I go through my closet and find some sweatpants and a sports bra and go outside to the gym and begin a workout. Most of the guardians are out on patrol so I shouldn't get into trouble. I'm all alone right now and it gives me time to train with my birth mom's silver stake. I always train with it when I'm alone. To honor my birth mom. I had her hair but I had my dad's eyes. Mom's eyes were green. I remember thinking that they were the color of broccoli since they were so dark. But then I remember thinking that they were brighter when they were unseeing. The memory of what my dad did to her pushes me to train hard. Mom used to tell me that once I picked up the stake for the first time that I was never to stop training with it. And that I would use it to avenge her.

I work on my techniques that I learned last year and that my adopted mom taught me until it was almost time for school. I leave the gym and go back to my dorm quickly to get ready. I take another quick shower and get dressed in another band shirt and some loose-fitting jeans and some black combat boots and grab my bag as I wait for Julia. She comes out of her room wearing black tights and her own shirt this time while wearing shoes that are definitely not mine. Julia prefers boots with a wedge but this time she was wearing the coolest looking pumps.

"Where have you been hiding those?," I ask her. Julia just smiles and twirls since she's weird like that.

"Lets just say that I have invested a little before school started and I am a happy camper," she says. Her foot size was ginormous so I wouldn't be stealing her shoes in her sleep. My lack of balance in high heels were bad enough in my own size. But Julia was a hot mess and I bet she will trip in her fancy schmancy shoes about a dozen times before she calls it quits and goes back to her old stuff. As we walked towards Pre-Calculus, she nearly tripped like 3 times before we sat down.

I was already writing down the question on the board when I smelled something leathery and manly behind me. Declan was behind me. Weird that I didn't notice him. I feel Julia nudge me with her elbow and when I looked at her she waggled her eyebrows at me. So I pinched her thigh. Whoops.

The teacher whose name I could barely pronounce then started yapping about god knows what that I sort of understood but I was distracted by Declan's scent that basically was manly perfection. Ahhh leather.

As soon as class ended I left the room and nearly bumped into Liza. Or was it Lila?

"Watch where you're going freak," she sneered. Her overly made up face made her look like a clown so I enjoyed a two second daydream of her make-up running like a wet clown.

"Wow, it actually speaks," Julia said as she came up next to me. Her face was cold and harsh. Not the usual bubbly warm kindness she usually looked. I wasn't one for confrontation but I was in weird mood so I just let my inner bitch free. I deliberately walked into her shoulder this time while saying,

"Us freaks bite." Julia silently snickered next to me while we walked to our next classes. The day went on and it was basically a blur until lunch. The only memorable thing were the bruises I got during training. Nothing major though. Julia and I got some sandwiches before we sat down at our table. Declan was in the back corner again just doing stuff on his cell phone if I'm guessing right. No one was looking so he was good.

Time for phase two. Julia was giving me a don't-do-it look but like in any class I ignored her. I got up and sat across from him and he sighed like he usually does. I think we're getting somewhere.

He was basically ignoring me. Now that just wouldn't do. Watch and learn people.

"Come on. I know you saw me sit down. It's a bit rude to ignore visitors," I tell him. He looked up for a few seconds, rolled his eyes, and focused on his phone but I could see the smile he was trying to hide.

"Oh no. Don't hold out on me. I saw that smile you were trying to keep me from seeing. Now why don't you tell me all your deepest, darkest secrets," I tell him. His head rushes up at that and I become intrigued. I wasn't serious about him revealing anything to me but I got his attention now.

"Okay, sore spot. I wasn't being serious you know. Now you're officially stuck with me." Now I have to get him to say something. Anything really. I had an idea.

"Wanna hang out sometime?" I ask him. I already knew his answer before he said it.

"No," he said bluntly. I only smiled brighter at that. His voice was so deep.

"Yes! I got a word out of you! I'll come back tomorrow to see if I can get a whole sentence out of you. We're going to be such good friends!," I say in a genuine enthusiastic voice. I then get up, grab my stuff from next to Julie, grab an apple, then leave the cafeteria and head to my next class. I pat myself on the back. We've got a few ways to go but we're getting somewhere.

Then I start to think about his eyes. They were so blue…

 **Well that's the next chapter. Please read and review because I'm desperate for recognition and maybe some feedback. I will give puppy dog eyes people.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back. For those who are reading this. Or person that is reading this.** _ **Sigh**_ **. I seriously need to get a life. But unfortunately I don't so here is another chapter for anyone that cares. Basically any name that you recognize is someone that I do not own in this story since VA is not mine. Enjoy! Please read and review! Rated T for language.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Sasha POV_

Unfortunately, fate doesn't always make everything work out. It was only a week ago when I made Broody McBrooderstein say the first word I have ever heard from him since I knew he existed and he hasn't been coming to the cafeteria since. Was I coming on too strong? Hmmmmm… Nahhh. If he won't cooperate with me, then we'll just have to get a bit creative. And by that I mean I'll corner him and torture the words out of him before we become BDFF's (best dude friends forever). Ehh I'll work on the name later.

As soon as my 4th period ended, I saw that he wasn't in the cafeteria again but I was not deterred. If I knew Mr. Broodmeister (which I didn't so well), then he would be somewhere that no one would think to look for him and would most definitely be completely abandoned during a time where every person is in one place as far away as possible. That place was the library. The dude needed some better hiding spots.

And what do you know, he was at my table again. And he was doing homework like a good little student. And it seemed the poor guy was struggling a bit with his Pre-Calc. Do you see where I'm going with this?

A big giddy smile appeared on my face just as he looked up and his face was priceless. He sat back and released one of those sighs that were just for me, put down his pencil, and my smile somehow got wider. I bet I looked psychotic at this point. Oh well.

"Awww. Look who's trying to avoid society. And here of all places. You do remember this is my table, right?", I ask him. Now he looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Look. I don't know who you think you are but now you're really starting to piss me off. I don't want to be your fucking friend so just fucking quit," he says. I wasn't really expecting the outburst. But for some reason the smile was still on my face and I didn't feel like crying. Yay! I'm growing up! Then I just skipped to the chair right next to him and saw what he was doing wrong.

"You forgot to carry the 3," I say. I stretch forward to see the problem and grab the pencil he set down and finish the problem he was stuck on. Him yelling at me was so 7 seconds ago.

"Not carrying the 3 threw you all off. One teensy weensy mistake can turn the answer from a 1,264 to a 43.7 if you don't pay attention to what you're doing," I continue. I finish up the problem and box the correct answer and I turn to face him and smile proudly.

"Wow," was all he said. He was taking a closer look at me and basically staring into my soul with his beautiful Ozera eyes. Now that I was looking at him closer he kind of looked like a buffer version of Andy Biersack without the facial piercings and tattooes and much tanner complexion. Not that I was complaining since Andy Biersack is freaking God. I'm probably going to wear my Black Veil Brides shirt tomorrow.

Then something happened. Everything went black. Then the vision appeared.

* * *

 _The lady looked really similar to my dad. But only because they were both white with red eyes. Only she was blonde while the kid she was with had pretty dark hair. I've never seen either of them before. Daddy said I wasn't supposed to talk so I was quiet while they were talking. They were speaking some language. Mommy taught me a little Russian but they were talking in weird sounds._

 _"Gaelic," the boy said quietly. Softly enough to not make the adults yell at us. "They're speaking Gaelic," he repeated. This time the lady heard him._

 _"Shut up you little shit," she said in English while smacking him. She talked funny. Then her and daddy started speaking in Gaelic again. Maybe they were talking about me? Then daddy grabbed my arm hard and started talking louder. They were both talking loudly now._

 _"You'll regret this! You'll ALL regret this!" my dad said again. He grabbed my arm harder again then dragged me to the alley again. He was hurting me badly, even more badly than before and then he started running fast. We arrived at some house a few minutes later and daddy threw me on the floor hard. I crawled backwards but his eyes just got redder._

 _"You did this, you little bitch. I hate you. You never should have been born. I should have fucking killed you the second your mother told me about you." Then he ran at me and everything went black…_

* * *

"Hey Sasha. Sasha! Are you okay? Sasha!", he yelled. His face became clear and I was in the library. He was close and his hands were on my face. I was rubbing my arm. My throat was dry and it was impossible for me to speak.

"Hey, hey look at me. C'mon don't go out on me again. Okay?", he asked. He looked worried for some reason. I wondered why. I looked at the clock and there was about 10 minutes before lunch ended. Was I zoned out for that long?

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out. Say something," he orders. I wanted to but I couldn't. I had to get out of there. I escaped his hold, grabbed my stuff, then ran out of there. I thought I heard him yell behind me but since I could run pretty damn fast when I wanted to, I couldn't hear him so well. I needed to be alone right now. I ran all the way back to my dorm room and got on to my bed. I had 7 more minutes to myself before my next class and I would probably have to force myself to get out.

But for now I just let myself be alone with my thoughts. I didn't know what triggered that memory. My dream hadn't came back this week so I assumed that I was done with remembering things but I guess I was wrong.

I walked to my laptop on my desk and went to the Moroi newspaper website and read the article from 11 years ago.

 _Missing Dhampir Child Found_

 _2 weeks ago, Sonya Magnolia Dashkov, age 5, was kidnapped from her house at approximately 11 p.m. on September 3. Her mother, Alexandra Lydia Zyrcova was found dead in the kitchen due to a broken neck and consistent blood consumption, most likely from a Strigoi._

 _Last night, Sonya was found in a dumpster about a half hour away from her family home with bruises and bite marks marring most of her upper body. She was refusing to speak to anybody and clutching only a silver stake that was apparently unused for sometime…_

I stopped reading after that. I didn't want to read about people talking about my fath- no, Sergei so I just shut off my laptop. I don't know why I reread this article again but I knew that I was definitely getting my memories back after 11 years of being happy that I didn't know what he was doing to me. For some reason, ever since I met Declan, my memories have been popping out of my head randomly. I don't understand what he had to do with my past, but I won't be one of those people that avoid the source of my problems. No, instead I'll keep acting that things are normal, while not denying that something is wrong. I'm certain that Declan will definitely be curious about my weirdness in the library, but hopefully he has an open mind. I have every intention of telling him about my past because I'm pretty sure that he will understand what I've been through. But we weren't that close yet. But we will be. I get up then hurry to my next class.

 _Declan POV_

Some shit was definitely up. And I didn't like it. For the past week I was trying to avoid the little devil that kept insisting on being my friend. The girl was going to be the death of me. I keep trying to tell myself that she is like the other royal girls but that couldn't be fucking farther than the truth. I wanted to keep the girl from making the biggest mistake of her life by being friends with me by going to the library during lunch but of course she found me.

I regretted cursing her out, but I didn't know what else to do but trying to scare her off obviously didn't work since all she did was sit down and help me with my homework. God, I hate math.

But then she tried to give me a freaking heart attack by just staring at my face with wide, glassy eyes and rubbing her arm roughly for a while. She was scaring the shit out of me. I tried to get her attention some more so I grab her face and say her name but she wasn't responding. Then she finally snaps out of it and looks at me like she never saw me before. I wanted her to say something, anything, ramble even but it looked like she completely lost her voice. Then she just grabbed her stuff and ran out of there. I tried to chase her but she could run and I lost her. Something is definitely not right. Maybe sweet innocent Sasha has some demons of her own.

Baby, now it's my turn.

 **That's the next chapter. Hopefully you now understand the backstory of Sasha a little better. And her real name. You'll understand a little bit more of what happened to her after she was found and maybe a little more about Declan. And I think we might have an idea who mysterious little boy just might be. Doesn't take a genius. Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**YAAAYYYY! A new reviewer! Who gave positive feedback feedback! What more can an amature writer ask for? Here is an update so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Declan POV_

Something was messed up with this picture. Here I was, in this godforsaken lunchroom looking for a little, tiny dhampir and she was avoiding me. When all she was doing was trying to find me. I saw that her friend was sitting by herself looking bored as hell and I had a feeling that Sasha wasn't coming today. But the girl was my best bet.

I walked to the table she was sitting at and it looked like she was texting. She put her phone away as soon as she saw me coming.

"Can I help you?", she asked sassily. Gee, what crawled up her ass?

"I'm looking for Sasha. She promised me she'd tutor me in Pre-calc," I lied.

"Well, as you can see she's not here so run along now," she said cooly.

"Did I do something because right now I'm not in the mood for attitude," I said. My low tone didn't do shit to frighten her though.

"Listen asshole. I don't trust you and I especially don't trust you with my best friend. Sasha doesn't need someone like you in her life," she said. She didn't sound really convinced. The realization that came to me made me smirk.

"You're jealous, aren't you? Something's bothering her but she doesn't want to come to you and you're taking out that anger on me," I said. Her expression proved me right. I started speaking before she could retort.

"Look I've got no intention of stealing your best friend but I just need to find her. It's important." She sighed and muttered something to herself that I couldn't make out.

"I actually don't know exactly where she is but I do know that when she gets like this she's practically inconsolable. Sad Sasha is a shell of herself," she says sadly. I wonder what turns Sasha into her sad self. I leave the lunchroom a little more confused but more determined to find the chick. I walk through the campus until my hearing picked up on something. Without my enhanced dhampir hearing I would have missed it but I definitely heard the female grunt. It came from the gym.

The sounds get louder as I get closer and then what I see totally shocks me. There she was, in a dark blue sports bra and sweatpants practicing with a silver stake. Some of the moves she was doing were kind of sloppy but good enough that I did not want to fight her anytime soon. She faced me and stilled. She wasn't expecting company. She gave me a wide smile that was clearly forced, but it was cute she was trying. I leaned against the doorframe and crossed my arm and subtly checked her out. Her body was pretty curvy but not as toned as most dhampirs who trained as much as we do. But she could clearly hold her own.

"Well, hello there. My new bestie stalking me now?", she asks me. I see she's feeling a little better now that she's trying to be cute. My eyes focus on the silver stake in her hand. The hilt was encrusted with sapphires. She looked to where my eyes were and sighed. She walked to her t-shirt and put it over the sports bra and put the stake into a scabbard and put it in a jacket and sat down. I walked towards her and sat down next her. We didn't speak for a few minutes. The silence was nice.

"You're not even gonna ask where I got the stake?", she asks curiously.

"I'm guessing there's a story behind it", I tell her.

"It would appear that way", she says coyly. Now I'm curious.

"I'll tell you my dark secrets if you'll tell me yours." Those were the words she said to me over a week ago.

"And here I thought you didn't like me," she said. She didn't seem sad about that.

"Nah, you're too cute not to like," I say while nudging her with my shoulder.

"Now this is legit progress," she said. "I finally got an actual conversation out of you," she continued. I guess she was right. A friendship between us was inevitable.

* * *

 _Sasha POV_

Declan and I spent the rest of the lunch period talking and getting to know each other. Turns out we had a lot in common. We were both crazy obsessed with rock bands. No, serious it's like we were the same person when it came to that stuff. We were also both crazy obsessed with the show _The Flash_ ( **a.n. actual show on CW it's awesome)** and superhero movies (he was secretly a comic book geek). We also both enjoyed cooking (he _was_ an Ozera after all) even though he couldn't get into that class in time. But we also both had secrets that we didn't want to share just yet. We were still in the getting to know each other phase of our friendship. But I knew that if there was anyone who would understand my past, it would be Declan. I'm not one of those annoying heroines that have secrets that they are so loath to share that they push their love interests away (and I am soooo not denying that Declan was my love interest). I knew that the best way to make someone truly understand me is if they knew why I turned out the way I am.

Declan and I both had to get things off our chest. Not good things. I had a feeling he and I were both going to become close as possible before the demons come out of the closet. I just hope I'm strong enough to handle it.

Will he fall for Sasha Drozdov if Sonya Dashkov is still in me somewhere? There was only one way to find out.

 **Well this was the next chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Sashlan is a go. That was a ship name by the way. Read and review.**


End file.
